


Fear

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "fear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Fear was something he was familiar with in all of its terrifying forms. In his youth, fear was his constant companion. As he grew to manhood, it was still there - in different persuasions, but just as palpable. When he first arrived in America he masked his fear under the guise of indifference and sarcasm. Now fear no longer colors his life. Over the years his life had evolved into a colorful spectrum of splendidly joyous emotions. He doesn’t expect to live a life devoid of fear, but, then again, he never expected to fall in love with Napoleon Solo either.


End file.
